Igoma Somong
Igoma Somong (イゴマ ソモング, Igoma Somongu) is a prominent mage loosely affiliated with the Magic Council, specifically, it's Fifth Seat, Tyrus Yushio. Additionally, he is a member of the prestigious Ten Wizard Saints, a group of some of the most powerful individuals in the magical world. Igoma travels all around the world, drifting from country to country, living a rather nomadic existence. As he travels, Igoma spends most of his time settling disputes in the name of peace. Because of this, he is very well known in many countries as both a powerful ally and loyal friend. He is also known as The Great Medicine-Man (素晴らしい治療師, Subarashii Chiryō-shi) due to his reputation as an exceptionally brilliant user of Medical Magic. Igoma originates from the Somong Tribe, a small clan of people that reside in the far edge of the country of Midi, and are known for their medicinal skills. Unfortunately, the majority of the tribe was wiped out around forty years ago when an army from a neighboring country conquered Midi, with only a handful spared and scattered all around Earth-Land. Igoma was one of these handful that survived. After fleeing from his homeland, Igoma wandered Earth-Land aimlessly for years, until he was discovered by a mage from the Magic Council, Tyrus Yushio. Tyrus took Igoma under his wing and began to instruct him in offensive types of Magic. This training went on for a number of years, up until Igoma finally managed to surpass Tyrus himself. After this, Igoma began his travels with a purpose, spreading peace across Earth-Land. He has also put it upon himself to capture Ragyo Sarafi, a serial terrorist he encountered on his travels. Appearance Igoma is handsome man, albeit he looks a bit feminine, resembling a woman somewhat. One wouldn't guess from looking at him, but Igoma is actually well into his prime. Despite his youthful appearance of being in his mid twenties, he is actually fifty years old. He has very long, blond hair that reaches far below his waist, which he keeps in one long braid, and another shorter braid across his forehead. He has a fair skin tone and a thin yet toned built, adding to his feminine appearance. His eyes are a light shade of blue. Igoma is around average height for a man his age. Igoma's typical attire is a bit reminiscent of a stereotypical wizard. He has a large green hat the resembles a witch's, with a large white feather at the tip, and a smaller feather pinned on the side of it. He wears a matching green tunic with a light yellow V-necked collar that reaches low enough to show Igoma's physique, and a yellow belt tied around his waist. He also wears yellow pants, and very high, yellow boots that reach up passed his knees, with green flaps attached to the tops that reach even higher. Personality Igoma is an exceedingly pleasant person to be around. He has displayed nearly limitless amounts of patience and a phenomenally calm disposition. It is these traits that have made him so popular with various leaders of the countries around Earth-Land. He has a knack for making friends quickly, and doesn't seem to be prejudice toward anyone, as he accepts even the most obnoxious world leaders as his close friends. Even his oldest friends admit that they have never seen him become genuinely angry for the entirety of their friendship. In short, Igoma is one of the most kind hearted people you'll ever meet. Igoma is described as one of the few people who possess phenomenal fighting prowess to not be intimidating in the slightest, of course he can be if he so chooses. He also displays a great deal of valuable insight, which has caused several of the world leaders he's friends with to seek out his advice and wisdom in times of need. In spite of this calm and kind disposition, Igoma is not above fighting when the situation calls for it. While he'd much prefer peaceful negotiation over actual combat, he is by no means cowardly in his actions, he simply has a personal philosophy of mercy. He's completely willing to finish a job if there's no other way, but he still has much animosity toward killing. At one point in time, when he first met Tyrus, he was very leery of all humans outside of his tribe, and fled in fear whenever he encountered one. However, Tyrus was soon able to teach Igoma to be more trusting toward humanity and move past his traumatization. Secretly, Igoma is still a little fearful of most humans upon first meeting them. This is the real reason he's always traveling, so he doesn't have to stay in one person's presence for to long. No one knows about this secret minor case of Anthropophobia except him, but he manages to suppress it most of the time to the point that it's not even noticeable. Another trait of Igoma's is his drive to achieve and maintain peace throughout the world. It is also this trait that drives him to bring terrorists like Ragyo Sarafi to justice. If there's one thing Igoma can't stand it's people who disturb other people's peace of mind for no other reason than pleasure. His blood boils at the thought of such people, despite being as good natured as he is. History A half century ago, Igoma was born a healthy baby boy into the Somong Tribe, who were renowned across the land of Midi as peaceful, nomadic people, but also as expert medicine-men. Igoma had a rather peaceful childhood, living among his kinsmen in serenity. As he grew, he learned more and more about medicinal herbs and various other methods of healing, skills that would prove to be useful later in life. Unfortunately this peaceful existence did not last very far into Igoma's teen years. Just as he was beginning to become a strong young man, Midi was conquered by an army of warriors from the neighboring country of Minstrel. The peaceful Somongs were powerless against their assailants, and all but a handful were completely wiped out. Igoma was one of these lucky survivors, but he soon learned that the entirety of his homeland had been conquered. This lead to him fleeing his native country, and eventually ending up all the way in the Kingdom of Fiore. The attack on his tribe traumatized Igoma, and made him fear every human he came in contact with, so becoming a guild mage was out of the question at that time. He also did not know any offensive magic, so he couldn't hunt any of the dangerous magical beasts native to Fiore and the surrounding areas. This left him to live off of the herbs and other plants he'd learned about as a child. This life went on for nearly a decade, and by the time he was twenty-four years old, Igoma had gone nearly twelve years without human contact. That is, until Tyrus Yushio stepped into his life. The mage was traveling through the region as a delegate from the Magic Council, when he noticed a young man stealthily peering at him from the shadows. When Igoma realized he'd been spotted, he immediately tried to bolt, but Tyrus was surprisingly swifter than him, and cut him off. Essentially helpless and sure he was about to be slaughtered like the rest of his clan, Igoma stared up at Tyrus in utter fear. However, seeing the inhuman fear in Igoma's eyes, Tyrus offered him some meat from his bag as a sign of peace. Having not tasted meat in years, Igoma snatched the food and ate it gratefully. This however was not enough to lessen Igoma's fear of humans enough for him to be assimilated into society, so Tyrus contacted his higher-ups and asked them to send someone else on the mission he'd taken, while he secretly stayed with Igoma to try and rehabilitate him. As they worked, Tyrus also taught his young pupil offensive styles of magic so he could defend himself. This took nearly two full years, but by the end, Igoma was smarter, wiser, stronger, and kinder than he had ever been before. After this, Igoma and Tyrus went their separate ways, but Igoma began working as one of Tyrus' subordinate and a delegate of the Magic Council, traveling all over the continent and spreading peace throughout it's leaders, once Tyrus was promoted to Fifth Seat of the Magic Council. Equipment Staff: Igoma's only known weapon is a long, curved, unnamed staff which he always carries on his person, either in hand or strapped to his back. It has a long, wooden shaft, with a slightly twisted design, and knots on either end. Connecting these knots is a long, thin rope that wraps all the around the shaft from one end to the other. In truth the staff looks rather humble and unreliable, seeming like it could break at any minute while in battle, but it has proven itself to be quite durable and resistant, as it has survived over three and a half decades worth of battles and adventures. The staff also appears to have the ability to fly, allowing Igoma easy transportation between countries when he doesn't feel up to walking. Magic and Abilities While he is mostly known for his kindness and political status, Igoma is also known far and wide as an exceptioanlly powerful fighter. With several skills that aid him in battle and a few powerful types of magic under his belt, Igoma is a very versatile combatant and few dare to challenge him to a battle. While his abilities are not all simply for battle, possessing a rather high intelligence level and astonishing intuition as well. Physical and Mental Abilities Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Like many mages of his level, Igoma possesses great skill in bare-handed fighting. He can dispatch several lesser mages at the same time without even employing any magic or weaponry, and while his hand-to-hand combat prowess are still outclassed by some of his other allies, he still manages to be quite a threat to his enemies when relying solely on his martial arts skills. Despite his lack of any formal training in this field, and his general dislike of using his bare hands as a means of fighting, Igoma is one of the most able mages around when it comes to unarmed combat. Master Staff Wielder: Igoma's preferred means of combat outside of his magical abilities, he is a master at fighting with his staff. Those who've witnessed him battle or even fought him in the past are well aware of the damage he's capable of performing. With a masterful fighting style consisting of effortless yet swift attacks, Igoma's staff wielding skills are by no means something to sneeze at. When wielding his staff in battle, Igoma tends to stay in the same general area, spinning his weapon as he moves in an almost dancing-like manner around his opponent, striking them whenever he sees an opening. Of the many prominent staff-wielding mages, Igoma is known by all as someone who their own skills pale in comparison to. Enhanced Speed: A factor essential to any high-ranking mage like Igoma, he possesses speed much greater than the average mage. Befitting a man of his rather thin physique, Igoma can reach devastating speeds in an instant. He is generally seen as what's known as a "Speed Fighter," a mage who relies mainly on speed in combat rather than brute force and raw power. He can close distances between himself and an opponent in little-no time effortlessly, and his top speed exceeds one hundred miles an hour. His speed is so great that his main means of travel is by foot, but despite this, he is never late to any appointments or important events, even if they're entire countries apart. Enhanced Physical Strength: Another ability of Igoma's is his enhanced strength. Despite his thin and somewhat girlish frame, Igoma has displayed a tremendous amount of physical strength, contrasting with his rather light and soft-spoken personality. Though he isn't as strong physically as some other powerful mages of similar standing, such as Peter Reyes of the Hydra Head Guild, Igoma can still pull off remarkable feats such as tossing a large boulder several dozen meters away and hitting a cliff with such force that it causes a small avalanche. His strength greatly aids him in his hand-to-hand battles, which are not his specialty either, but as stated above, Igoma relies on speed more than brute force and physical might. Strong Intuition: Perhaps Igoma's most unique natural ability is his uncanny ability to guess what's about to happen, either for himself or someone else. He has displayed incredibly accurate hunches, and this accuracy has been another contributing factor to his great reputation. His hunches have been so accurate that several world leaders have avoided possibly disastrous decisions based on them. His accuracy rate has been estimated to have a 1/10500 chance of being wrong, and this number has done even more to reinforce just how accurate he is in the eyes of his higher-ups and allies alike. Medical Expert: Growing up in the Somong Tribe, who were known to be medical geniuses in their own right, Igoma learned from a young age the art of medicine and healing. By the time he was ten years old he had already surpassed most regular educated physicians in terms of medical knowledge. He survived several diseases while living in the wilderness thanks to his medical expertise, and has been sought out by dozens of wealthy and important people in order to heal themselves or their loved ones. He is known far and wide as a genius doctor, just like the rest of his tribe. Besides his kindness and power, his extensive knowledge in this field is what has earned such fame around the continent. Even Fairy Tail's Porlyusica admits that Igoma may have surpassed her in medical knowledge. Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: A bit unexpected from someone so kind and pleasant to be around, the volume of magical power Igoma possesses is quite staggering. Being a Wizard Saint, he's recognized as one of the strongest mages around. He is easily in the league of top mages such as Fairy Tail's Laxus Dreyar or even a fellow member of the Ten Wizard Saints, Jura Neekis. His appearance at battles is usually enough to decide the outcome. It is this great amount of Eternano that has allowed him to use so many types of magic to the advanced degree he is capable of. He doesn't have very extensive knowledge about Eternano itself however, which could greatly benefit him if he did, but he is still an extremely powerful magician capable of battling others mages and monsters of immense caliber. It has been questioned on many occasions that he may have even surpassed his master, Tyrus, another exceptionally strong mage, in sheer magical power, though they have never done battle to prove these suspicions. Acid Magic (酸魔法, San Mahō): Acid Magic is a type of magic that, as the name suggests, is centered around the creation and manipulation of acid. It is a Magic which allows the user to create and control acid in various different ways, and to various different effects. The acid produced as a result of this Magic is extremely corrosive, to the point where it can gnaw through solid stone, and has been noted to be extremely difficult to deflect or cut, making it an ideal weapon against most opponents. Ever since he began training with Tyrus, Igoma has shown a natural affinity for this magic's acidic properties, a bit ironic considering his peaceful nature. Igoma is able to wield this magic masterfully, being capable to summon torrents of acid or even acidic rain upon his opponents. His affinity for this magic was first discovered when he told Tyrus that he wished possess a magic that had corrosive abilities. When Tyrus told him of several kinds of magic with that property, such as Magma or Volcanic Magic, Igoma chose Acid, and has become extremely skilled with it. Imperial Embodiment (帝国実施, Teikoku Jisshi): Imperial Embodiment is a power-up technique and Caster Magic. It allows the user to spread one's element or energy throughout their body and become empowered by it. The attributes that are increased depends on what type of magic a person is using for. For example, If a person were to use Earth Magic to become empowered by, then they would most likely gain improved durability and strength. It will also can the appearance depending on what form they are using, an example would be a fist form would revolve around a minor shift of body, hair, or eyes with a possible aura. However, This power-up does take a lot of magic to use and requires an understanding of a person's magic in order to use it. If an inexperienced mage were to use this, it is possible they could overload their body due to understanding how to use it. Fortunately, Igoma is by no means an inexperienced mage. The element he uses for this magic is his acid, and as such, his body gains acidic properties when using it. Igoma's Embodiment is called Corrosive Sage Mode (腐食性隠者, Fushoku-sei Inja). :Initial Form: Wise Man of Acid (初期体•賢者の酸, Shokitai: Kenja no San): The first form of Imperial Embodiment is relatively simple. By filtering his acidic magic into his body, Igoma is able to transform into his initial form, Wise Man of Acid. While in this form, Igoma's Acid Magic enters his bloodstream, causing his skin to emit a veil of steam resembling an aura, and turn a light shade of green, matching his acid. This transformation allows him to release acid directly from any part of his body, and even physical attacks such as punches have an acidic property to them. :Strengthened Form: Great Acidic Hermit (強化体•素晴らしい酸隠者, Kyōkatai: Subarashii San Inja): Strengthened Form is something slightly more advanced than Initial Form, Igoma's Strengthened Form being called Great Acidic Hermit. When activating the second stage, the user thins out the magical energy being imbued within their body even further. This causes an even stronger reaction than before, with the user's magic undergoing a seventy-percent fusion with every single part of the user's body. While taking this form, Igoma's body goes under further transformation. His eyes begin to glow green like his skin while in his initial form, with the veins in them popping out as if they're bloodshot. His hair turns a brilliant shape of green as well, and becomes somewhat wilder, standing up more. In this form Igoma's acid is strong enough to corrode a large boulder into a puddle within minutes. :Ultimate Form: Corrosive Philosopher (究極体•腐食性哲学, Kyūkyokutai: Fushoku-sei Tetsugaku): Ultimate Form is the strongest form of Imperial Embodiment. It is gained when the user spikes their own Second Origin, flaring up their magical power to the maximum limit while absorbing the specific magic of their choice, Igoma's being acid of course. This causes the user to undergo a miraculous transformation as the final stage of Imperial Embodiment is awakened. In the Ultimate Form, the user's body not only becomes their own magic, their own figure undergoes a radical transformation. When transformed in his Ultimate Form: Corrosive Philosopher, Igoma's neatly braided blond hair unties itself and flows upwards wildly, whilst beginning to glow a shape of purple typical of acid or poison. His skin also turns an extremely dark shade of purple, almost black. His eyes turn black as well, with a glowing purple outline. In this form Igoma is at his peak, and his acid is extremely dangerous. Medical Magic (医療魔法, Ishi Maho): Medical Magic works by first having the target come into contact with the medical book that the user carries around in order to activate the Magic. Once the target has played their role in the activation of this Magic, the user can then create a bubble of light that expands outward in order to encircle all those that have come into contact with the medical book nearby, effectively creating the doctor's operating room. In this operating room, the user is able to summon a variety of weapons in the form of medical instruments in order to combat the opponent. Those on the outside of the operating room are free to enter the bubble space, however, until a winner is decided, no one is able to exit. On a lighter note, this Magic allows the user to heal illnesses as well by simply following the same activation process, but simply placing the operating room over the patient's body. The targeted affliction will appear as a dark smoke-like substance, allowing the user to easily remove it from their patient. Igoma has studied this magic since childhood, and has become an extremely well-versed practitioner of it. It was his mastery in this magic that earned him his title, The Great Medicine-Man (素晴らしい治療師, Subarashii Chiryō-shi). When he was first learning this magic, Igoma was only familiar with it's healing properties. It wasn't until years later when Tyrus was training him that he learned how to use it offensively. :Good Doctor's Web (名医巣, Meii Renketsumou): :Scalpel Shot (医療器具発, Iryō Kigu Dangan): :Sterile Blow (瘠打撃, Mukin no Dageki): Trivia *His appearance is based on Yunan from Magi. Category:Yahoo774 Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Magic Council Category:Magic Council (Raze) Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Medic Category:Doctor Category:S-Class Mage Category:Staff User Category:Mage